Another Pretty Little Liars
by Poeki123
Summary: Imagine, -A never texted the four girls in Rosewood. Imagine, Ezra told Aria about his research about Alison. Imagine, four girls that lost their friendship have to come together to save their common friend, who is already dead. (A PLL Fanfic in Aria's point of view.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter in my first ****fan fiction. I'd love to read your reviews about it, but please be easy on me.**

Aria woke up from the sun shining through the window. At first, she didn't know where she was, but then she realized the big mistake she just made. She found herself on the couch in the apartment of Ezra Fitz. Her teacher. And, apparently, her boyfriend. She came back a few weeks ago, how the hell could she get into this mess so fast?

Aria slowly pushed the blanket aside and turned around. Ezra's bed was empty. The girl frowned and stood up as quietly as possible. On her toes she walked to the bathroom and found it empty, too.

She breathed out very relieved and let herself fall down on the bed of her new English teacher. This was ridiculous! Ezra couldn't be seen as her teacher! Aria closed her eyes and tried to recall the last few weeks. Coming back to Rosewood, meeting Ezra, seeing her old friends again, including all those posters with photos of Alison. Her family hadn't even unpacked their moving boxes yet (well, her family was not that ordinary.).

The girl sighed. Alison disappeared a year ago, right before Aria's family left America, and was found dead a few days ago, in her own backyard. The five girls - Aria, Alison, Spencer, Hanna and Emily - had a little school's out party at Spencer's, when four of them fell asleep very deeply. When they woke up, Ali was gone. The thought of their friend being dead or worse ruined their friendship and the girls grew apart. Although Aria was happy when her parents decided to move to Iceland for one year, she also felt comfortable coming home to Rosewood.

When she drove her brother Mike to his sports practice, she didn't want to go home. Her parents had found their love again in Iceland and she wanted them to keep it that way. So, she decided to give Ella and Byron some alone time, while she could eat at a pub.

This pub was the beginning of this, this mess. Aria sat down at the bar and met this guy named Ezra. He was totally handsome, very charming and surprisingly smart. Okay, maybe it was kinda wrong to make out with him in the pub's bathroom. But who could've thought he'd be her teacher?

Anyways, Aria knew that she fell in love with this educated writer.

Next day in school, the less possible thing in the world happened: Aria met her new English teacher: Ezra Fitz. They stared at each other a little too long, before he started class.

They both knew that this wasn't working out. If anyone found out Fitz had an affair with one of his students, he would not only use his job, but also go to jail.

Aria exactly remembered how she felt in that moment, when Ezra wrote something down on the board: this was so unfair! How could she first find her soulmate who then turned out to be a forbidden love?

Before the girl could think about it any further, she heard the keys on the door.

She quickly jumped from the bed and laid back down on the couch, covering herself with the old blanket.

Aria just closed her eyes, when she already heard Ezra entering the room. The door fell back and closed, a jacket was thrown somewhere and keys were placed on the table in the kitchen-area.

A few moments later, Ezra sat down in the couch, first watched Aria ‚sleeping', then slowly tried to wake her up.

„Aria, hey…", he said with his calm voice. „You should wake up now. Its almost ten and i bet your parents need a call to hear you're alright.", he explained and saw his girl open her eyes, looking tired.

„i'm almost ready to go.", Aria joked and smiled at him. Right before she opened her eyes, she had her mind made up: She'd leave him, so there was not risk for both of them left. But now, looking at him, his dark hair still a little bit messy, she just couldn't do it.

„I can see that", Ezra laughed and stood up. „I got you breakfast", he went on and grabbed the brown paper bag from the counter.

„Sweet, thank you", Aria said and took the bag. She opened it and found a bagel inside. She dated a few boys in high school but no one ever got her breakfast. Aria was totally flattered.

„Ezra, I…", she began and closed the paper bag. „You know, that this is not right". She looked at him and thought to see a little bit of hurt in Ezra's eyes.

„I am a minor and you are a teacher. This is wrong in so many ways and you know that. I mean, you're the grown-up here and…", before she could go on, Ezra interrupted her.

„You're right, Aria", he said surprisingly and looked her in the eyes. They both looked sad, knowing that this would be the last time they saw each other in private.

„I cannot do this any longer. Listen…", he started and sat down next to her.

„You must know, no matter what i'll say next, I really like you, Aria. I really do."

„Ezra, I'm starting to worry. What is it?", Aria said, suddenly feel uncomfortable. She had the feeling he would start to talk about her being too young and him using her for his own benefits. But what Ezra was going to tell her was totally different.

„We didn't meet on purpose.", he finally said and waited for any reaction. But Aria stayed calm, in shock, waiting for him to go on with his story.

„As you know, I'm a writer. One day, I had the feeling I found a good story and I followed the lead. It brought me to you.", Ezra went on.

Aria frowned. „What do you mean, it brought you to me? I not assume you wanna write about my experiences in Iceland? Or how it feels for a teacher to have a love affair with a student, right?", she asked provocative and Ezra recognized a bit of anger in her voice.

„No, i don't. Why do you even think about that?", he asked kind of irritated. „I didn't plan on falling in love with you, Aria", he answered and saw something in her eyes, he couldn't quite assign. Was it astonishment?

„Then what is it?", Aria asked calmly and looked him in the eyes in a strong, but cold way.

„You once told me about your friend, Alison.", when Ezra mentioned the name of her former best friend, Aria quivered.

„How she disappeared and how you never knew if she was loving you or hating you.", he went on. But when he saw that Aria had shut her eyes down, he breathed in and out very slowly.

„I knew her.", he said finally and waited for Aria to make a surprised noise. But the girl stayed quite, waiting for him to explain.

„I met her and found out she told a few lies. Alison was an interesting person, but still inscrutable. She was always one step ahead", Ezra almost laughed by the thought of the blonde girl who liked to play with fire. For Area, he sounded quite admiring.

„Why are you telling me this Ezra? You wrote a book about her? How she disappeared and how everyone is scared by the thought what might have happened to her? Bravo, Ezra, i bet it's an awful book.", Aria looked at him with a mixture of anger, hate and disappointment in her eyes. She jumped from the couch and grabbed her bag.

„I better go now.", she said and turned around to the door, so Ezra couldn't see her tears.

„No, Aria wait", he stood up and held on to her arm.

„Alison…", he turned her around. „Alison is alive. And I have proof!"

Aria could only stare at him as if he had totally lost it.


	2. Chapter 2

„Let go of me, Ezra", Aria repeated the third time now. „Let the hell GO of me!", she almost screamed and finally released her arm from his tight grip. Without any further word or look, she turned around and rushed out of the door.

After running two blocks, Aria stopped and leaned her back onto a wall, crying. Not did she only date her own teacher, who was way too old for her, she also dated a total crazy person. First, she thought he just wanted to be rude, but Alison, alive? That was the worst joke ever. But thinking about the moment he told her, he was absolutely sure he was telling the truth. Ezra was absolutely serious about having proof about her dead friend being alive and healthy. That was ridiculous! Alison's body was found in the DiLaurenti's backyard right after Aria returned from Iceland.

Maybe I should call the police, Aria thought to herself. Anyone must help Ezra to deal with his mental problems! But as soon as Aria got out her cellphone, she put it away again. If she called the police, they'd question her. Why was she over at Ezra's? Why did she even know where he lived? All those questions that shouldn't be answered.

Aria flinched when her cellphone rang. With trembling hands she fished it out of her bag and stared at the display. It was her mother.

„Mom!", she answered and tried to not sound blubbery from crying.

„Aria, I'm glad I could reach you. We're having the Hastings family over for dinner. I'd like you to come home and help me unpack the boxes that are left.", Ella said and laughed little. „We're such a disordered family! Why did we not unpack those boxes yet, we…", she paused a little when Aria did not join her laughter.

„Honey, are you okay? You sound a little… bunged up", she went on, when her daughter didn't say anything.

„No", Aria said quickly and laughed to sound more convincing. „I mean yes! Yes, Mom, i'm okay. I will be home soon, I promise", Aria said quickly. If it was another situation, she would've laughed with her mother. But she just wasn't in the mood right now.

„Okay… See you.", her mother said after a moment of contemplating.

They hung up and Aria started to make her way home. But first, she had to go see Emily. On her first day back in school, her shy friend was offering Aria her help, if she needed a friend. And this was totally the time for a friend. Aria didn't quite know how to tell Emily about Ezra and Alison and all this crazy stuff, but she had to talk to anyone.

The Fields family lived in a big house not far from Aria's old but new home. In front of the beige house there was a tree that spent some protection from the sun in the summer times. Aria still remembers the carefree summers the girls spent together. They often picnicked in the Field's front yard, Mrs. Field offering them some iced tea and cookies. They always had so much fun until Alison disappeared and the girls lost contact.

To Aria's astonishment, Emily sat on the porch, when the girl arrived at her former friend's house. When she saw Aria, Emily stood up, smiling kind of nervously.

„Aria, hi!", she said and came to her.

„Hey, Emily. Why are you sitting on your porch? You didn't know I was coming, did you? I can't take more craziness today.", Aria said and hugged her old friend for the first time since a year ago.

„No, i was waiting for Ben. He wanted to come over after practice and i thought, i could wait outside for him.", she told her and Aria sensed that Emily was not telling the exact truth. But she was too irritated by her latest experiences, that she couldn't get into Emily's problems right now.

„So, are you here to see me?", Emily asked when Aria didn't say anything to her made up story.

„Um, yes. I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you. In school you said I could come to you if i needed a friend… If its not the right time, thats okay for me, I just wanted to…", Aria said. She didn't want to be in the middle of Emily's drama because she obviously didn't want her to know what was really going on.

„No, that's okay. You could sit down with me here and talk to me. I don't think… Ben will arrive too soon.", Emily explained and gave Aria a half-hearted smile.

Aria felt uncomfortable with Emily hiding things from her. Although she was not in the position to expect Emily to tell her about her life. They weren't friends anymore.

„I found something out", Aria started slowly. „Something about Alison.", she looked at Emily and saw the little spark in her eyes. Emily always was very insecure and with Ali around, she kind of opened up. When their friend disappeared, she was shocked and hurt the most.

„Um, I… I know, it's still hard for you to think or talk about her, but… I mean, it's hard for all of us.", Aria tried to show Emily, that she knew what Emily was feeling right now.

„Okay, I'll just come straight out with it. I'm dating this guy who kinda knew Ali back then. He is a writer and wanted to write a book about her.", Aria started to tell. She didn't make up her mind yet, if she should tell Emily that _this guy _was their English teacher.

„I bet she liked the idea of a book about her", Emily smiled in a random direction. „All the stories she always made up. The book must sound like a fairytale. Did you read it?", she asked Aria and looked at her old friend.

Aria slightly shook her head. „No, I guess he didn't finish it yet.", she answered and cleared her throat. Why did she rush out of the apartment? Maybe she should've stayed to take a look at this book.

„When Alison disappeared, he started to do some research… Emily. I don't know, how to say this but… He thinks, Ali is alive. And he says, he's got proof."

Emily stayed quite, just staring at her shoes. After a few minutes of remaining silent, she took a deep breath.

„Aria.", she finally said. „Alison is dead. They found her body a few weeks ago. In her backyard.", she looked her friend in the eyes and hoped that Aria would see the pain she caused with her bad joke. „I guess you should go now. Ben will be here every minute", she continued severely and stood up.

„No, Emily, wait!", Aria said and followed her lead. „I know, it sounds completely insane, but Ez.. this guy sounded so convinced!". She sighed. „Okay, to be honest, I didn't believe him either and ran away. I thought he was completely crazy! I wanted to talk to you to see, what you think about it.", Aria said. She was a little bit confused. Yes, she thought Ezra was crazy by saying Alison was alive, but she kind of expected Emily to defend his idea, so Aria had a reason to stay in touch with him. Although she would've been forced to tell Emily about her relationship with a teacher.

„Well, I told you, that guy is insane, Aria. Alison is dead and I'm sorry if I sound a little harsh, but I would like you to leave it alone.", Emily said and with that she went inside the house, closing the door quietly but definitely.

Aria stood in front of the house for a few minutes. Emily must've forgotten that she was waiting for _Ben _to arrive. Something was odd here in Rosewood since Aria came back. But there had to be another time to go into that. Now she had to find someone who wouldn't close all the doors if someone mentioned Alison DiLaurentis.


	3. Chapter 3

The house of the Marin's couldn't be compared to the Fields' one. It didn't look like a sweet suburban family-house at all. It was rather a mansion that fit perfectly to Hanna Marin, one of Aria's former best friends. While Aria was meeting new people in Iceland, Hanna completely changed. She was once called _Fat Hanna_ by Alison, now she kind of _was _Alison. Together with _Loser Mona_ she grew up to be the queen of Rosewood High.

When she opened the door after Aria rang the bell, she looked more surprised than pleased to see her.

„Hey, Hanna", Aria said and smiled at her old friend. She was kind of nervous looking at new Ali with her blonde hair and the blue dress she was wearing.

„Aria, I didn't expect you to come.", Hanna said as honest as she always was.

„Well, I didn't really plan on stoping by.", Aria answered and looked around as if someone was following her. „See, I kinda need to talk to you about Alison.", she said.

„As much as I'd love to talk to you, I have to go. But call me, `kay?", Hanna said and gave Aria a big smile. She made a step back, grabbed her _Prada _bag and keys and came back to the door.

„Oh, okay. I will, thanks Hanna.", Aria said irritated and tried not to show her disappointment.

„Bye, Aria.", Hanna waved at her while walking towards her car. Then she entered it and drove away. Yes, Hanna clearly had changed. When Alison was still in Rosewood, she would've never done that to either one of her friends. But technically Aria wasn't even a friend of hers anymore.

The brown-haired girl sighed. The only friend left now was Spencer.

Aria hung over her bag and went on her way to the Hastings' house. When she arrived, her cellphone rang and she looked at the display. A picture of her mother blinked in the rhythm of the vibration.

„Mom! Hey, I'll be home soon, I promise.", Aria said and regretted to answer the call.

„What are you doing so important that you're not home yet? Honey, I know it's great that we're back and you can see all your friends again, but our house still looks like a bomb just exploded. And, huh, you know how the Hastings are so fussy about a proper home…", while Ella was going on about the Hastings, Aria turned around.

„No, it's okay. I'm on my way!", she said and turned off the phone. Why visiting Spencer when she would be coming over anyways? And tonight she wouldn't have a chance to close the door in front of Aria's nose, because it was her house.

With a little smile on her lips, she got her keys out and opened her front door.

„I'm home!", she shouted and went up the stairs to her room. The opened and half-emptied boxes stood all over the floor and she almost had to climb over them to reach her bed. I really should've unpacked them sooner, Aria thought. Her mother was right, her family really had to stop being so messy!

Aria sat down for a minute though, and closed her eyes. This day was just completely crazy. Ezra was either nuts and Aria was too dumb to realize it, or he was right and Alison played a really bad game with all of them. She just didn't know which side to pick.

„Honey, there you are! I'm sorry I got so loud on the telephone. I just wanted you home and… Aria?", Ella looked at her daughter, sitting on her bed, looking totally exhausted and stopped talking.

The girl raised her eyes and looked at her mother. How should she ever tell her, that she had an affair with her English teacher? That she actually loved him.

„Mom, I think I have done something very, very silly…", she started, when her brother came out of his room.

„Hey, Mom. Do you know in which one of these damn boxes Dad put my Playstation?", he asked without realizing the tension in the room.

„Um, I don't know, Mike. Let's look for it in the living room.", Ella answered and gave Aria an excusing look. The girl nodded and started climbing over the boxes again. Maybe it was better, not to tell her mother anyway.

* * *

**I have to admit, this was a short chapter. But I didn't know how to fill the time before Spencer arrives at Aria's. Did you like my story yet? Then please write reviews and read on!**

**By the way: Any Carrie Diaries lover here? I just created a ****role-play forum. Maybe you want to join us!**


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica Hastings was the first one to greet Ella when she opened the door.

„Ella! We're so happy to have you back here in Rosewood. Take this as a little welcome home present", she said and gave Mrs. Montgomery a casserole form with homemade vegetarian food inside.

„Oh, thank you so much, Veronica!", Ella said and smiled at her old friend. „Why don't you come in? Aria will be down in a minute.", she looked at Spencer and shook her hand.

„I'm so sorry, but my husband will be half an hour late. Something came up in the office.", Veronica said while taking off her coat.

A few minutes later, Aria came downstairs and greeted Veronica and Spencer.

„How have you been, Spence?", she said to test how distant the girl would react.

„Well, studying, playing hockey. Busy as always", the girl said and laughed at her former friend. „What about you, how was Iceland?", she asked and Aria told her some random stuff about the school system and the parties she was attending. Spencer seemed to be different to Hanna and Emily. Although Aria had to admit, that Emily just got pissed because of her talking about Alison.

After dinner the adults started drinking some wine, so Aria and Spencer went up to Arias room. In this moment, Aria was glad her mom forced her to tidy up her room. It would've been kinda embarrassing with all the boxes and stuff, while in Aria's memory Spencer's room was always so perfect.

„Wow, I always liked your pillows. How can you even sleep in them, there's no space for you left!", Spencer said and laughed again.

They sat down on Aria's bed and Spencer told her a lot about the changes that were going on during the year Aria was gone.

„I still can't believe, Hanna and Loser Mona are friends.", Aria was shocked and shook her head.

„Oh, she's not Loser Mona anymore. She's more Queen Mona now", Spencer said obviously annoyed of Mona's behavior lately.

„Do you think about her much?", Aria asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. She was sure that Spencer knew she wasn't talking about Mona.

Spencer looked down on her feet.

„It's hard to not think about her!", she answered. „There are posters everywhere and people starring at us. Well, we're the friends of the girl that disappeared. Or now died.", she said in her typical sarcastic way of trying to make the conversation less depressing.

Aria took a deep breath and looked somewhere in the air so she didn't have to see Spencers reaction.

„Do you think it's possible that… That Alison is still alive?", she asked. Spencers answer was a sarcastic laughter.

„She's dead, Aria. They found her body, did you miss that part?", she said and looked up.

„Ugh, I know.", Aria said and raised her hands as if she had to defend herself.

„Aria… Do you know something I don't?", Spencer asked suspicious and looked at her friend.

„What do you mean?", Aria was confused. How could Spencer know about Ezra telling her that Alison was proofed being alive?

„I mean, did you… Did you actually see her?", Spencer was curious.

Aria started breathing again. For one moment she thought she was caught.

„Maybe. Not me, I didn't see her. But I know someone who says he's got proof.", Aria felt stupid, telling Spencer about this. Her former friend was a rationalist, she wouldn't believe her.

„So, you say, your friend has seen or met Ali? Then who's the girl in Alison's grave? The girl we went on a funeral for…", Spencer looked shocked, something, Aria couldn't remember to have seen yet.

„You actually believe, that this guy is right?", Aria couldn't hide her relief. If Spencer - the rational thinking, totally smart girl - thought the same as Ezra, he might wasn't crazy.

„What did you say was his name again?", Spencer's forehead was wrinkled, she was thinking in her very special Spencer-way.

„I can't tell you.", Aria said quickly and looked very serious.

„Aria. Are you kidding?", Spencer laughed almost offended. „You can't tell me something crazy like that and then stop talking.", Spencer begged her to continue.

„If you want to find out if Ali's still alive, we have to meet this guy. And considering him might being totally nuts, I should come with you.", she insisted. Aria could see the gleam in Spencer's eyes that she always had when it came to solving a mystery - even when it was paper chase in seventh grade.

Aria took a deep breath again and closed her eyes. „It's Ezra. I mean, Mr. Fitz.", she said and waited for Spencer to say something. Nothing came. Aria opened her eyes very slowly.

Spencer sat in front of her. Her mouth was opened.

„You call him Ezra.", she commented.

„What? No, I said Mr. Fitz.", Aria defended herself.

„Aria. You clearly said Ezra. What the hell is going on here?", Spencer asked calmly and raised one eyebrow.

„Okay, you got me.", Aria gave in. „Maybe I met him at a pub right when I got back. Maybe we talked a lot and he was so sweet and poetic and romantic. Maybe we made out. And maybe… I'm in love with him."

„Oh my God, Aria!", Spencer started to laugh and couldn't stop. Aria couldn't say if she thought this was a joke or if she thought of Aria as a little kid who fell for a teacher.

„Spencer! Could you please stop laughing?", she said and waited for her friend to be quite.

„I always thought of you as kind of a rebel. But this is so cool! How does he kiss?", Spencer asked when she calmed down. She leaned forward and Aria saw real interest in her friend's eyes.

„Um, good I guess", she said and had to grin.

„But how did you not know he's a teacher?", Spencer asked and Aria shrugged her shoulders.

„I knew he was. I just didn't know he would be mine.", she explained and remembered the moment when Ezra entered the classroom.

„It was so embarrassing although no one knew that we met before.", she told Spencer.

The girls talked a lot about Aria and Ezra - Spencer had to know everything, of course - before they came back to their original topic.

„So, he found out about Ali being alive?", Spencer repeated after Aria told her about this morning's conversation.

„At least he said he did.", Aria threw in.

„But you didn't ask him to show you his proof? Aria, how could you let this opportunity go?", Spencer almost shouted her questions out, but Aria gave her a warning look.

„You can't tell our parents or the police. If they find out about Ezra and me dating, he will go to jail.", she said and instantly knew that Spencer understood.

„Okay. But why didn't you ask him about pictures or whatever he might has?", Spencer repeated her question and seemed to suffer because she lost a good adventure.

„I flipped okay? Imagine your boyfriend telling you, that he's seen your dead friend.", Aria whispered.

„Hm, maybe you're right. It sounds completely insane. But we have to go back. I want to know if Ali is alive. And if she is, what it is, that stops her from coming home.", Spencer urged and knew that Aria thought the same.

When the Hastings left the Montgomery house, after all the „Good to see you again"s and the „Thank you for the invitation"s, Aria was relieved. Tomorrow she would not only find out if her best friend was still alive, she would also find out if her boyfriend was crazy or just a good researcher.

* * *

**Why did Alison run and stay away from Rosewood? And why didn't she tell her friends? Uh, and who's the girl in her grave... **

**Find out as the story continues.**


End file.
